Rocky Mountain Rendez-vous
by Lady Caite
Summary: What does Draco + Hermione + the wilderness of the Rock Mountains equal? You'll just have to read and find out! Yaaaayyy! I'm back!!! chapter 5 is up!! Read and review, please!!!!!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: _Obviously_ I don't own anything to do with Harry Potter. All of that credit goes to Ms. Rowling... duh! The plot, however, is MINE!! :)  
  
The mail had come. Owls of every size, shape, and breed imaginable swarmed and swooped through the air beneath the high ceiling. Hermione snatched up her glass of iced pumpkin juice before any falling parcels or letters could find their way into it. She had learned from experience that the owls did not aim well enough to avoid student's breakfast ensembles, and did not feel particularly inclined to let her robes become soiled with sticky, spilt pumpkin juice. Something landed with a sloshy _plop_ square in Ron's porridge bowl. Hermione glanced across the table and saw a mush-covered and thoroughly annoyed Ron pluck a dripping letter-carrying Pigwidgen from his fodder. Ew, gross! It just figures, he grumbled, gloomily trying to decipher the sodden letter, while Ginny cleaned Pigwidgen.   
  
Hermione smirked into her juice, trying to conceal her mirth from her slightly combustuable friend. A dropped on her head, and landed onto the stone floor at her side. Rubbing her offended scalp, she reached down, picking up a manilla-esq envelope. She frowned as she studied its exterior. The handwriting was not familiar. Shrugging, she ripped it open, exposing a creamy white parchment which read:_  
Dear Ms. Granger:  
Congratulations! We are pleased to announce your acceptance into the Wizarding Studies Exchange Program. You have been selected to study abroad at the Salem School of Witchcraft and Wizardry....  
_ She grinned, reading on. What is it? Harry peered over her shoulder, and read. Wow! Way to go, Hermione. Are going to accept? She smiled up at him. What do you think?This will be the perfect opportunity for me to experience both the wizarding _and_ muggle life in a different society. She pushed back her chair, and made her way to where Professor McGonigal was seated at the high table. She had almost reached the table when something colided with her shoulder. She turned, looking to see what was going on. Draco Malfoy brushed past. Watch yourself, Granger. Hermione glared at him, tossed back her hair, and marched onward, nose in the air.   
  
Sorry so short....the next chapter will be longer! This is my first HP fanfic, so give it a chance! I didn't get to edit this, so it has some mistakes (thanks to brain-warping english finals...). Please review, tell me what you think!   



	2. Chapter 2

Thanks to those who reviewed!!! Hopefully this chapter is more clear than my first. I will make the others longer, and the real action begins here but will begin full-throttle next chapter! Stick with me, and please review! Thanks!! Disclaimer is the same as stated in the last chapter. :)  
  
  
Are you really going to go, Hermione? Ginny stared dubiously at the satchel resting on the floor near Hermione's feet. _No, I am standing here with my luggage, as a joke._ Hermione instantly regretted her sarcastic, albeit mental, reply. She chalked her edginess up to nerves. She was used to traveling such long distances, her parents were much too protective to let her apparate anywhere, even though she was in her seventh year and fully capable of doing so.  
  
Yes, I really am going to go, Ginny. she said with a smile, looking around the common room for Ron and Harry. Like usual, they were no where in sight. Hermione hated to be late for anything, and if the guys didn't hurry, she would have to leave without saying goodbye to them. Her foot began to tap impatiently. She sighed. Where _are_ they? To the right of where she and Ginny stood, the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open, and in stepped Ron and Harry. Harry, coming towards her, carried a small paper parcel, while Ron followed, slightly red in the ears.  
  
She smiled with relief, partially from the sight of her friends, and partially from the knowledge that she wouldn't be late. After all, she didn't want to have something reflect negatively on her reputation, especially now that she was leaving. Here, Hermione. We got this for you, in Flourish and Blotts. Thought it might come in handy, you know, while you're in United States. Harry handed her the package. Opening it, Hermione found inside a beautiful scarlet quill tipped with a golden nibb. Oh, Harry, Ron, it's gorgeous! Thank you! She snagged first one friend and then the other in a quick hug. With the quill placed safely inside her satchel, and said bag firmly grasped in her hand, she was anxious to leave. Ready to go? The four swiftly exited the common room, much to the irritation of the Fat Lady, Will you kindly make up your minds?  
  
The brisk walk to the dining hall seemed like no time at all to Hermione. Her mind was filled with images of America, based on what she had seen, or rather read about, in books. She wondered what her new peers would be like, if there would be anyone for her to chum with, like Ron or Harry or even Neville. She pushed that thought out of her mind, annoyed with herself. When one had a secure sense of self, one didn't need to depend on others for company. And, there would always be a library, where she could escape to the books and the wonderful realms which they held inside. _See_, she told herself triumphantly, _no worries. _As she entered the hall with Harry, Ron, and Ginny, she realized the falsity of her words. There was one worry, on BIG worry, which went by the name of Draco Malfoy. She sincerely wondered exactly how that insufferable git had managed to get accepted into the exchange program. She snorted disdainfully to herself. His father had probably bought his way into it.   
  
All thoughts Malfoy were banished from her mind, as she walked to where two people stood by the high table. Dumbledore smiled warmly at the newcomers. Now that Miss Granger has arrived, she and Mister Malfoy may go. Follow the directions on this parchment and you will have no problems at all in finding the portkey. Malfoy sniffed in displeasure at the mention of their mode of transportation. It was much less dignified than apparation. As if reading his thoughts, Dumbledore replied, I am sure you would both prefer to apparate to Salem, however, as neither of you have ever been to Salem, I feel it would be in both of your best interests to use a portkey. I hear the great sharks of the Atlantic Ocean are quite fond of snacking upon humans. Hermione gulped. She didn't like swimming, in general, much less the thought of swimming in shark infested water.  
  
Dumbledore extended a piece of parchment, which Malfoy quickly seized. Hermione frowned at him, unwillingly moving closer, to get a better look at it. Lip curling slightly, Malfoy grudgingly let her see, conscious of the presence of the Headmaster. He nodded to Dumbledore, took his bag in hand, and departed from the hall. Throwing a hurried farewell over her shoulder, Hermione snatched up her satchel, and rushed after him.   
  
Outside, by the entrance doors, she caught up with him. Just what do you think you are doing, Malfoy? He sneered down at her, disgust written plainly across his face, and continued walking without answering. _Oooh! I hate him, I hate him, I HATE him!_ Hermione thrust her nose into the air, and marched onward. The portkey, a small violet colored stone, was supposed to be near the Whomping Willow. The tree was insight, now all they had to do was find the portkey. Why they couldn't have picked a bigger portkey.... Hermione stooped over, scanning the grass. Malfoy stood, unmoving. Eyes snapping, Hermione glared at him. Start looking for it, you great goon! We don't have time to spare; if the portkey isn't used at exactly the right time, we won't go! Why don't you be quiet, Granger, the sound of your grating voice is giving me a headache. Nonetheless, he too scanned the ground.   
  
Their time was almost up, and they still hadn't found the portkey. Even Draco was looking slightly alarmed. If you hadn't taken so long with your little friends, Potty and Weasel, we would probably be in Salem by now. Standing up, a stone in hand, Hermione grinned superiorly at him. Ha! Just shows how much you know, Malfoy. No matter what the time, we still would have had trouble finding the portkey. she held out the smallish blue-violet stone towards him. Come on! It's time to go! Draco stared at her, momentarily stunned, then placed his fingertip on the stone. Accio bag! he commanded at exactly the same time a great _Woosh!_ was issued from the stone. With a flash of blue light, they were sucked through what looked like a multi-colored tunnel. Oh shit! Hermione wailed, as she braced herself for the impact which would shortly be coming. We're screwed! You aren't ever supposed to use magic while traveling in a portkey, you dolt! Now we could land anywhere! She screwed her eyes shut, as Malfoy took in her words. It was just a small spell, maybe nothing will happen, and don't you dare insult me, you mudblood! All went black, as with twin thuds, Hermione and Draco dropped to the ground. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything to do with Harry Potter, only this plot is mine.**  
_Thanks for reviewing, Peeps! Sorry about being a lazy bum with updating... I will get better! ::crosses heart:: Ooohh...the plot does thicken.. he he he.... Keep reviewing, please!! _  
  
  
Hermione moaned, gingerly rubbing the throbbing base of her skull with her fingertips. It felt as though someone had repeatedly cracked her over the head with a cricket bat, not that she would know, of course, what it felt like to be hit over the head with anything. She sat up and took in her surroundings. Instead of the paved streets of Salem, she was lying on the bare earth, which as she could feel, was littered with sharp, rather uncomfortable rocks and pebbles. Giant needled trees were strewn across the uneven landscape. The great expanse of wilderness was encased by a great, vast range of mountains.   
  
she shook her head in irritated disbelief, but as that made her head hurt even more, she stilled. Just great. Frowning, she looked around her for her luggage. She grinned as she spotted her bag, tipped over on its side, by a large lumpy-looking rock. As she moved closer to the rock, her grinned widened, taking a decidedly evil twist. That was no rock. It was Draco. He he he.... she tiptoed closer, getting a better look. He had landed in a particularly undignified heap, spread eagle in the dirt. Which, Hermione noticed with malicious glee, left his pureblood bottom completely exposed. Bending down to grasp the handle of her bag, she felt for her wand, ready to have some fun with Draco. Her pocket was empty. She frantically turned out her pocket, first one and then the other. NOTHING!! Her wand was gone, nowhere to be seen! She spat a curse, and her foot kicked at the ground in frustration; only she stomped on Draco instead.   
  
With a great start, Draco awoke from his prone stupor, What the bloody hell?!   
  
Oh, pardon me, Malfoy, I didn't see you there. Hermione glared down at him.   
  
Getting to his feet, he reached for his wand. Rather, he reached for his bag, in which was his wand. Like Hermione's wand, it too was missing. What have you done with my bag, Granger?   
  
Like I would ever touch something of yours, let alone of my own volition. She stalked off, bag in hand, and sat on a rock, close by the spot where she first regained consciousness.   
  
Their plight suddenly seemed to dawn on Draco. He looked startled, at first, but then he smirked, walking slowly over to Hermione. She was busy rifling through her bag, assessing her belongings, and didn't see him coming towards her. He grabbed the bag from her, and upended it on the ground, stirring the contents with his foot. Let me get this straight, _Mudblood_, we somehow missed our destination point, wound up in this hellhole, and neither of us have a wand?  
  
Hermione had shot to her feet the moment he stole her bag, and at nearly the same time he finished his assessment, planted her fist to his face. Once more, Draco gazed at the sky. Don't call me a mudblood, Malfoy. We are going to have to, nauseating as it may sound, cooperate. I don't know this terrain, and neither do you. So if we want to get back to Hogwarts, we are going to have to stick together. She glared for emphasis.  
  
Standing, Draco looked down at her, disgust written on his now ruddy face. Gee, Granger, I didn't think you had it in you to hit me twice in your lifetime. But what could one expect from someone of your breeding?  
  
Shut your mouth, Malfoy. In case you haven't noticed, this isn't Hogwarts. There are no thick-headed bodyguards, greasy teachers or daddy to cry too. She smirked, and stuck her chin in the air, looking down her nose at him. Rather, she looked up her nose at him, seeing as he was much taller, but she gave it her best shot. Realizing how ridiculous she must look, she began to giggle. Kneeling down, she gathered her items back into their respectful bag.   
  
Draco looked down at her in astonishment. Have you gone mad? The little chit was spitting nails at him one second, and the next, on the ground laughing to herself like a loony. He shook his aching head, attempting to clear it. Not one of his brighter ideas. Wincing, he rubbed his forehead, and settled down on Hermione's rock.   
  
Closing her bag with a snap, Hermione rested on her heels, looking at the obviously pained Draco, with a raised eyebrow and a mirthful smirk. No I am not crazy. I just happen to find this situational irony quite amusing. Don't you? No, I suppose you do... Well, we are just going to have to make the best of it. Temporary truce? Once we are back at Hogwarts, we can go back to making each other miserable, but for now lets just try and work together. Okay?   
  
With a dazed look, Draco attempted a sneer, finding it to require too much effort, he settled for the blank expression.   
  
Good! Now that we have that settled, I will start setting up camp, as I have actually gone camping before, and I sincerely doubt that you have, so don't start complaining--  
  
Oh, I'm not complaining, in fact, I think it's wonderful that you are taking all the work upon yourself, as again, it is only fitting-- Draco interrupted Hermione, only to be interrupted himself.  
And you'll go get the firewood.   
_  
Sorry for making this one so short.... I had to leave a little something for me to call a cliffhanger (pathetic, but still there) for the next chapter. Please tell me what you think of this story! Thanks, Peeps!_  
  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: As stated in previous chapters.**  
_Thanks for reviewing!! I love hearing from you guys, please keep writing to me! ^^ If you have any questions, comments, etc. let me know, and I will try my darndest to divulge the answers!_ *_^  
  
  
Gather firewood. Draco repeated blandly. You want _me_ to gather firewood?? He looked at her incredulously. _Where_ am I supposed to find that?  
  
Hermione gave a snort of amusement. Look around you Draco. These big things are called trees. They shed little things called twigs---  
  
Okay, enough already. I get the picture. He glared at her as he made his way down a rather steep slope.  
  
Watch your step, you don't want to step on a snake or something. Hermione decided to have fun.  
  
Draco scoffed. You forget who I am, Granger. I am a Slytherin; the name alone should tell you that I am have no problem whatsoever with reptiles. He looked at her derisivly, stepping with a little more strut, to show just how confident he was.   
  
Pulling items from her bag, Hermione muttered innocently, loud enough for him to hear, Even a Slytherin can't contend with the big poisionous ones. She then turned her back to his still observant form, and busied herself with the contents of her bag.  
  
Pretending he hadn't caught that last part, Draco hurried down the slope, praying that he wouldn't trod upon any aggresive reptiles, or _any_ reptiles for that matter. Truth be told, he wasn't all that fond of the blighters. He was so busy concentrating on **not** stepping on anything, that he didn't notice the rock he placed his foot onto was loose. Down he skidded, via his bum, until he reached the bottom of the slope. Bloody hell.... He picked himself up form off of the ground, gingerly removing the pine needles' from his personage and glared up the hill, only to find Hermione looking down at him.  
  
Alright Draco? She was doubled over, gasping with laughter unsucessfully repressed. Don't forget the firewood while you're down there! She retreated to her work area, laughing merrily.   
  
How I hate that wench... Draco stalked off through the trees.   
  
Hermione settled herself onto a log, having first investigated it for possible lurking inhabitants, and finding none. _Draco sure is a trip, especially when he was embarrassed. Though, if we are going to be stuck together for who knows how long, it would probably be wise not to provoke him. Atleast not _too _much_.  
  
In a short time, Hermione had dug a fire pit, and constructed a primative yet hopefully functional protective wall. The fallen pine bows, along with stones, which were thankfully rollable, created the structure. As she stepped back to survey her work, she felt proud. _Ha! Betcha that little git couldn't build anything even close to this!_ She settled down again, upon her log, and waited for the missing Draco to return. Minutes ticked by and crawled along until they formed a half hour, then nearly an hour. _How long does it take to retrieve a few measly sticks? A _dog_ can do it...but then again, it's Draco Malfoy we're talking about. _She began to mutter to herself in agitation. Maybe he had gotten bit.....or maybe he, stupid git, decided to leave me here, or---EEEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHH!!!!!!! Her thoughts were wiped clear of anything except instantaneous terror, as Draco popped out from behind a tree and grabbed her shoulders with a shout. You _JERK_!!!!! She whirled around to face an extremely smug-looking Draco.   
  
Really, Granger, where has your vocabulary got to? He drawled, smirking, You've had your laughs, and now I've had mine.   
  
Still glowering, albeit halfheartedly, Hermione pointed to the freshly dug fire pit. Put the wood over there. Her heart was still attempting to free itself from her ribcage. What would you have done if I had had a cardiac? Then where would you be, hmmm?  
  
Jumping for joy, seeing as I'd _ooomph---_ he doubled over, winded. Hermione had taken one of the sticks from his pile, and jabbed him in the belly with it. I was only kidding, Granger. Pull in your claws. He heaved, looking highly offended, You really shouldn't set yourself up like that.   
  
Hermione gave a hmph' and raised an eyebrow amusedly, So was I, Malfoy, so was I. Holding her newly acquired walking stick/Draco-jabber, she grinned. Come on, we have to find something edible before dark. Unless you fancy going hungry.....   
  
Grumbling, yet not actually irritated, Draco snatched a stick from out of the pile and set off with Hermione.   
  
_Okay, what do you think? Let me know, please!! I love hearing from you, so please talk to me! ^^ Thanks, Peeps!_


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own anything to do with Harry Potter...**  
_Hiya Peeps!!! I'm back!!!!!! My computer wasn't compatible with the requirements to be able to post, so I was unable to update until today! Hee hee!! I am so glad to be back, hope ya missed me... ^^ I have taken a suggestion by Carla (see the reviews to read what I mean) and used it in this chapter. The idea to use a swimming hole is hers. Kudos to ya, chica! Remember peeps, you can toss out ideas too, if ya want, and I might use them. If I do, I will give you credit. ^^ Thankies for reading, and please review to let me know what ya think!!   
  
_  
  
It was only slightly after noon, though, Draco and Hermione had no way of knowing that, seeing that they weren't in possession of a clock. Glancing up at the sun, Hermione squinted. I wonder when it gets dark here.  
  
  
Draco pulled a grimy hand across his brow, wiping sweat from his eyes and glared at his soiled appendage in disgust. He never broke a sweat unless he wanted to, and that was only during Quidditch matches...NOT in the middle of nowhere, trudging through rocky underbrush. Why don't we stop for a moment, Granger. I think you need a rest, you being a girl and all.   
  
  
Hermione felt her temper prickle. Oh, so you _do_ know that I'm a girl. Bravo, Malfoy, she glared at him, I was wondering how long it was going to take you to realize that little fact. She stalked off through a thick covering of high bushes.   
  
  
Draco shook his head. Sighing, he followed her into the woody depths. Not because he had to, he told himself, he was only following her because if something happened to the little mudblood, he wanted to be there to watch.   
  
  
Hermione stood looking over a drop-off. her voice was high with unconcealed excitement, Look at this! She pointed to something below the ledge.   
  
  
Rolling his eyes, Draco sauntered over. His voice lost its drawl, when he saw what had her so worked up. A swimming hole?  
  
  
Hermione nodded enthusiastically. Yes! Isn't it perfect? The stream that feeds into the hole can provide us with water, and where there is water, there is edible vegetation. She sincerely hoped that last part was right, she could swear that she had read something about that in a book somewhere.  
  
  
Draco looked at her in disbelief. We are going to set up camp here, after I slaved all morning hunting for and carrying firewood? You've got to be joking.   
  
  
Hermione arched a brow. All the work _you_ did? _I'm_ the one who actually BUILT the camp. You just hauled the firewood. She grinned again, which once more threw Draco for a loop.   
  
  
Stop doing that!   
  
  
Stop doing what?  
  
  
Switching from hot to cold like that! One minute you are spazzing and the next you're all smiles. he looked at her warily, backing up a step, I'm beginning to think you really did do something to your head when we landed.   
  
  
Hermione threw back her head a roared with laughter. Wiping tears of mirth from her eyes, she looked at Draco with no small amount of amusement. He had backed himself up against a tree, and was looking at her with a mixture of confusion and horror. Looks like Draco isn't so big and bad as we thought. Is Dwaco scawed of wittle owd me? She winked at him and slid quickly down the slope and capered over to the bank of the hole. Looking up at him, she grinned. Come on!   
  
  
Draco was convinced something had happened to Hermione. Her behavior now was so drastically different from how she was at Hogwarts. Crazy mudblood or no crazy mudblood, he wasn't going to let that keep him from the cool, inviting waters. With great apprehension, he followed her lead and glided down the hillside, this time keeping his balance.   
  
  
Hermione had stripped off her longsleeved shirt, revealing a dainty white camisole, and was in the process of removing her slacks.   
  
  
Draco felt a hot flush creep up from his neck and up to his face. Granger! How about warning me before you do that! He didn't really mind, of course, but he couldn't let her know that.   
  
  
Why, Draco, I do believe that you are blushing! she smirked at him, and successfully took of the khaki pants, folding them neatly and placing them next to her shoes and shirt.   
  
  
  
  
  
She grinned at him, and winked. You could have turned around.   
  
  
And let you have the satisfaction? His retort lost its effect as it his voice rose a notch. His face reddened once more, and he bent to remove his shoes, trying to conceal his mortification. Damned vocal cords. He was 18, not some pubescent boy.   
  
  
Really, Draco, it's just like a swimsuit....only it's not! with a wicked giggle, she ran past him and jumped into the clear refreshing depths.   
  
  
Draco narrowed his eyes removed the last of his outer clothing, standing only in a pair of green and silver boxers. Composure regained, and macho masculinity thoroughly intact, he strutted to the water's edge.   
  
  
Hermione splashed at him playfully. Ooooh..._green_ and _silver_ boxers...  
  
  
He looked down his nose at her, dodging the chilly splashes. At least they're not green and silver briefs. He realized his wording error a little too late. Not giving her the opportunity to remark on his stupidity, he jumped into the water with a flying leap.   
  
  
Looking rather like a drowning rat, Hermione struggled to get out of the path of Draco's landing. He was going to touch down right on top of her!   
  
  
SPLOSH!!!!!  
  
  
Draco felt Hermione struggling beneath him as they both made their way up to the surface. He didn't get a chance to think long on the matter, as she shot past him, kneeing him in the groin in the process. With a woosh, the air expelled from his lungs, and he popped up to the surface, gasping.   
  
  
He glared reproachfully at Hermione, who was scuttling back from him while clutching her chest, and peering down frantically at the depths. Frowning, he felt something on his foot. What the-- He gave a sharp kick, and looking down, saw Hermione's camisole sink out of sight. He felt an evil grin pull at the corners of his mouth. Oh. I'm sorry. Were you looking for that?   
  
  
she wailed in despair, clutching her arms about her chest, Now what am I going to do?   
  
  
'It's just like a swimsuit....only it's not!' he sniggered at her, feeling mightily superior as she struggled to conceal her bra.   
  
  
Hermione glared, then decided that two could play at this game. She removed her arms and paddled lazily around. Raising her arms high and kicking herself afloat with her feet, she took a deep breath and stretched gracefully, exposing everything from the bellybutton up (still covered by the bra, of course).   
  
  
Draco blanched.   
  
  
Smirking, Hermione flicked water at him.   
  
  
He blinked, and with a feline grin he heaved a gigantic splash towards her.   
  
  
She shrieked and paddled away, kicking waves of water at him with her feet.   
  
  
Laughing, Draco chased after her, attempting to duck her under, but she was too quick for him. He gave a mighty lurch and almost grabber her. Something slithered over his other foot. He kicked at it, and it moved higher. He looked sharply at Hermione in alarm, and then down at his leg. Something slipped up his boxers. Draco bellowed in alarm, splashing frantically in the water trying to remove the serpent without getting bit. Somewhere among the frenzy, the snake was flung from Draco. Panting with the aftereffects of adrenaline, he scrabbled to shore, looking about for Hermione. She had long since beat him to the land, and was sitting on a rock soaking in the sun.   
  
  
Thanks for your concern, Granger. he sat on a neighboring rock, sulking.   
  
  
Anytime, Malfoy. Anytime. She looked at him.   
  
  
He didn't answer her, only glared.   
  
  
It's not like you got bit, or anything. she looked genuinely puzzled.   
  
  
I _could_ have been bit! he sounded like a petulant child.   
  
  
With a sigh, she laid back onto the ground, letting the sun's rays wash oblivion over her. If you had been bit, _then_ I would have shown concern, but seeing as you weren't I won't.   
  
  
_I really don't get this chick._ Draco closed his eyes and succumbed to the calming heat.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Well, what do you think? I hope you enjoyed this chapter....Let me know, please!!! I love getting your reviews!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
